Second Chances and New Beginnings
by Kitten4
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett work through their problems with the hope of a possible new beginning and a second chance for them, together.
1. Default Chapter

The wind picked up as she walked slowly away from the cemetery. Light rain fell upon her unsheltered head. She was one of the first to leave, she did not see the stares from the other mourners as she passed by. She had shut herself down emotionally to deal with this day. Her daughter laid not far away, her best friend freshly laid to rest and her husband was gone. She could not let herself think of everything, or she would crumble. This day found her to be much as she was at the end of the war, numb. Somehow she had managed to climb into her carriage and to her home. The massive structure held no warmth as she entered. Memories flooded her as she let her shell crack for a moment. Shaking the thoughts away, she allowed the servants to take her coat. She made her way to the library and shut the door, telling the servants she wished to be alone. Slowly and methodically she went to the cabinet and retrieved the only relief she could think of, brandy. Not bothering with a glass, she removed the stopper and tipped back the crystal decanter, allowing the strong liquor to sooth her troubled mind and soul. Soon the effects were showing their tell tale signs. Warmth filled her veins as her nerves calmed. Alone she sat in her mansion, she all the money she could ever want for, but alone she would be. Her eldest children were at her home in Clayton County, her youngest in the cemetery and her husband, God knows where. A sarcastic smile crossed her face as she thought of this "Wouldn't the almighty Rhett Butler laugh to see me like this" her voice was raspy. A cough caught her off guard. She shivered slightly, took another drink, letting the brandy warm her again. She set the decanter down on a small table next to a chair. Slowly she walked to the fireplace, letting the warmth of them flames try to warm her cold body and soul. This is how Mammy found her, staring into the roaring fire, her eyes glassed over from the brandy.

Mammy's kind voice brought Scarlett back to the present "My lamb yous soaked through. We gotta get them wet clothes off."

Scarlett turned to her dear Mammy and shook her head yes. She followed Mammy in silence upstairs to her room. Being in her bedroom brought back more horrible memories of locking Rhett out. She shook her head again to rid the thoughts. They went through the mechanical motions of changing her clothes and soon Mammy had Scarlett tucked into bed. The old woman shook her head in sadness at her young miss, she seemed so lost, so quiet.

Scarlett laid in her bed. Sleep did not come, but a hunger for something to numb her did. She knew where the decanter sat, so she waited until she was sure all in the household were asleep. Some time later she quietly made her way back to the library. She curled up in the chair and allowed herself the pleasure of brandy.

Mammy found her the next morning, passed out in the chair.

This is how the next few weeks of her life were spent. During the day she managed to pass as presentable, but at night she took to the bottle to push away the guilt and pain that was eating at her soul. Mammy cleaned her up and tried to help her, but soon knew it was only a matter of time until her lamb pushed herself over the edge.

One morning, almost a month after Rhett had left and Melanie was laid to rest, Mammy had taken all she could from Scarlett "Miss Scarlett" she said in a stern voice as she watched Scarlett add brandy to her coffee.

"Yes Mammy" Scarlett answered in a subdued voice.

"Miss Scarlett, I knows it ain't none of my business hows you spend yours time, but what would your dear Mother and Father think if they saw you now?" Mammy's voice was quite stern and forceful as she questioned her Mistress.

Scarlett did not know what to think as the words of the older woman sunk in. She stood, without speaking, and walked across the room to a mirror. What met her in the mirror made her visibly step back. Gone was the youthful face and sparkling green eyes. Her cheeks were shallow and sunken. Under her eyes were dark rings, caused from the excessive drinking and late nights. She looked down and for the first time noticed how much weight she had lost. She looked back again to the mirror at the pale half dead woman staring back at her "Oh Dear God what have I done to myself" she fell to her knees and let the emotions burst forth. Tears that she had held at bay flowed. Her body racked in tears as Mammy held her "Now hush my lamb" she soothed her favorite child "Mammy is here and all will be right."

Through her sobs and coughs came the fears and guilt that she carried "But their all gone" she choked "Ma…Pa….my precious baby Bonnie" she broke down further after saying Bonne's name "Melanie…and now…and now Rhett has left me for good" She clung to the older woman with what little strength she had left.

Mammy held her closer "Now Miss Scarlett" she began as though she was talking to a twelve year old Scarlett who had lost her favorite doll "You still have Wade and Miss Ella" Scarlett pulled back and looked deep into Mammy's brown eyes "And I knows Mr. Rhett will come back child" Mammy saw the confusion in her young mistress's eyes "He loves you so much child, more than I have ever seen a man love a woman in all my years on this earth." Mammy gently cupped her chin "Now I want to see you straighten up and take care of yourself and yours children" she paused "they still need their mother."

It was the first time in a long time that Scarlett had let herself completely breakdown, but she found that after her talk with Mammy, there might be hope for her future. She might not have Rhett, but she did have Wade and Ella, if they still wanted her, and that gave her enough for now. She wrote Sullen to send her children home as soon as possible and to have Pansy come back with them. As she finished the letter and sealed the envelope she looked around her study. The dark colors seemed to suck the life and light from the room, and anyone in it. "Well if I am to start again, perhaps I should rethink my decorating" she said to herself as she let herself smile, something she was doing a little more and more as each day passed. She now realized that her breakdown had been for the best, she had to hit rock bottom, or close to it, so that she could start anew.

She was keeping her promise to Melanie, taking care of Ashley and Beau, but she did it from a distance. She set up a trust for Beau, so that he could attend college and start life out on the right foot, and as for Ashley, she stayed away from the mills and had the books brought to her house twice a week, where she went over the accounts. Ashley would never be a business man, but she couldn't let him fall now that he too was alone. She found that she thought of him as a brother now, and had only wished that this realization had only came sooner. But then she would not allow herself to fall into that pit or what ifs. She had had all the liquor removed from the house and promised herself never to fall into the bottle again.

She had tried several times to write Rhett, but the words wouldn't come and she wasn't sure if she knew for sure where he was or if he even cared to hear from her.

Wade and Ella returned home two weeks later to a different house. As they entered the house they found all the dark gloomy colors gone and replace by pastels and welcoming coloring. Gone was the think red carpet, now in it's place laid the hardwood floors polished and gleaming. The grand stair case had too been stripped of the dark color and replaced with a lighter shade. The children and Pansy stood in awe at the change over the house, light steamed through the windows. "Oh my" gasped Ella at the change.

Scarlett heard the front door and ran to meet her children. She stood atop the stairs watching them take in the changes "Welcome home children" she said in a light voice with a smile. She descended the stairs "Well what do you think?" she asked.

Wade was the first to speak "Oh Mother, it is so nice" his voice still filled with astonishment.

Scarlett ran the last few steps to them and hugged them tightly "I missed you two so much" she whispered "I love you" she continued as tears began to form. She let go and backed away from them, taking in their confused looks "I am going to be a different mother to both of you from now on" she paused to catch her breath "I know I haven't been the best of mothers but I promise to try harder, if you let me" she held her breath as she awaited their answers.

Ella was the first to respond "Oh Mother of course" she cried as she threw herself at Scarlett "I love you to Mother" she continued as Scarlett held her close.

Scarlett looked up to Wade, who up to this point remained silent. He was trying to grasp this change in his Mother. She never cried and rarely smiled. What ever had happened to her had changed her dramatically. Finding his voice he finally answered "Mother you don't have to ask for a second chance" he paused as he met her stare head on "You have always had my love."

Scarlett pulled him to her and Ella and shared another hug. The happy family reunion came to a short end as someone opened the front door. Scarlett looked up, her face covered in tears, her hair out of place, her eyes bright and a smile on her face to meet the cold stare of Rhett "Well well what do we have here" he asked in a sarcastic tone as he set down his small suitcase. His eyes left Scarlett as they traveled about the house taking in the changes. His mind raced "What the devil is she up to now?" as he returned his gaze to his wife engaged in a very rare hug with her children. The look on Scarlett's face startled him at first, though he did not show it outwardly, she had a look of honest happiness. His thoughts were interrupted as Ella ripped herself away from Scarlett and flung herself at him "Uncle Rhett" she yelled as he picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Well a hello to you to Ella" he said in a light tone as he set her down. He turned to Wade "Hello Wade my boy and how are you?"

"Uncle Rhett" he said in an excited voice as he too left Scarlett's embrace "I have missed you" as he received a hug from Rhett. When Rhett again looked up he noticed that Scarlett had left the room.


	2. Chapter two

Rhett looked back to the children "Children maybe you should go unpack you things" he had noted their bags just outside on the porch. He smiled at them "Go on now" he said in a fatherly tone to his step-children.

Wade took Ella's hand as they ran up the stairs, servants following much slower carrying their bags.

Rhett turned his attention to the study "she must have retreated in there" he thought to himself as he began to walk toward the study. He paused at the slightly ajar door as he listened to muffled cries "What in the devil is she up to" he thought. He had rarely seen Scarlett cry in all the years he had known her. Could his just being there cause this. Straightening up, he knocked softly on the door "May I come in Mrs. Butler" he said in a sarcastic tone. He was not going to give her the pleasure of thinking he might be slightly worried about her.

Scarlett tried to compose herself, as she wiped away her tears and smoothed her dress. Closing her eyes in an attempt to prepare herself she answered "Of Course Rhett" she said in a light tone "this is your house too" she finished. She had not meant to sound so uncaring, but it was her only defense at the moment to deal with him.

Rhett entered the study to face her back as she stared out the window into the garden. He did not know what to say, a first for him.

Scarlett began the battle she knew would come "What on earth are you doing here Rhett?" she questioned, her voice even and controlled "I thought you made it perfectly clear you were not coming back" she finished, still not turning to look at him. "It will kill me again to see that look of hate and disgust in his eyes" she thought as she held on to the window sill, her knuckles turning white from the strain.

Rhett took in the tenseness in her shoulders and caught site of her hands clutched tightly on the sill. He had rarely seen her scared, but at this moment he knew he was witnessing Scarlett terrified. "And it is me that is the cause" he thought with disgust toward himself. Clearing his throat as he pulled a cigar from his coat pocket, he walked to the fireplace and struck a match on the mantle. As he puffed on his cigar he watched her, still not answering her question. He looked thoughtfully at his cigar before continuing to smoke as he finally broached the subject of his return "Well my pet" he began "I came back to keep appearances" his voice showing no emotion as he continued "I couldn't have the town talking about us, I know what your reputation means to you" he finished, noting her shoulders began to shake. In truth he had come to see if she had followed through on her life long lust, Ashley. The thought of Scarlett laying with that man sickened him, he still loved her, but he couldn't risk another attempt, too much had happened.

Scarlett stared out the window, fighting the tears that threatened to resume "How could he be so cold" she questioned herself "Well if this is the game he wants to play, I will not give him the pleasure of see me break" she turned to face him.

Rhett stopped his cigar mid air as he took her in. Her eyes were bright from her freshly shed tears, her hair slightly out of place from it's normal neat bun. She had lost weight. The fact was noticeable in her face.

"Really" she began trying to maintain a calm voice, but knowing she was failing "I didn't think you cared for reputations Rhett Butler" she still had one hand holding in a death grip on the sill "I thought my welfare was something you rarely thought about" she continued "after all wasn't it you who said I was quite capable of taking care of myself." She locked eyes with him.

Rhett braced himself, he knew what he was about to say would be beyond cruel, but then didn't she deserve it "Well my dear there is a solution to our unique problem" he began "You could give me a divorce and we could both be free" he set back on his heals and waited for her response.

Scarlett stood there, again she found herself numb from his words. Her voice came frantic and fast, hysteria filling her "A DIVORCE" she screamed. She no longer cared if the servants knew what was going on "DAMN YOU RHETT BUTLER! DAMN YOU TO HELL" she shrieked as she ran from the room, tears streaking her pale face.

Rhett stood there, slightly shocked by her outburst. He figured she would be upset, but then he was offering her freedom, freedom from him and their cursed marriage. He shook his head at her tantrum "I take it that was a no" he said quietly to himself as he threw the remains of his cigar into the fireplace. For the first time he looked around the room and took in the changes. He wandered around, still shaking his head at the lighter colors and opened curtains. Scarlett had always like the darker shades and rarely had the curtains pulled back. He found himself in front of her desk, staring at the stacks of paperwork piled neatly on it. He picked up the top papers and quickly scanned them, confusion filling his face "why does she have the financials from the mill here" he questioned himself as he set them down. A drink he decided, yes a drink would be nice right about now as he walked across the room to Scarlett's liquor cabinet. Upon opening it he found it empty. All the crystal decanters were empty, neatly dusted and placed on the shelves. He stood there, dumbfounded at the sight, had she completely emptied the house. It was then a familiar voice brought him back to the presence. 

"Mr. Rhett" Mammy began as she entered the room "Yous won't be finding any of that in this house" her voice stern as she stared at him "My lamb done had all of it taken out."

"Why may I inquire?" he asked the older woman. He respected Mammy too much to correct her rudeness in questioning him.

"Miss Scarlett needed to" she answered in a more quieter voice "it was for the best" she finished as she backed out of the room to leave Mr. Butler to his thoughts.

Rhett stood there for a moment taking in her words before he left the study and climbed the stairs to Scarlett's sanctuary. He stood before her closed door, thinking of the ironic nature of it, she had always left him on the outside, but perhaps his behavior wasn't the best and he deserved it. He lightly knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, this time he spoke "Scarlett", another knock "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter Three

Rhett slowly opened the door and entered Scarlett's sanctuary. Briefly glancing around the room, he found her laying on the bed curled up in a ball. He walked to the side of the bed "Scarlett" he began in a soft voice "We need to talk."

Scarlett buried her face further into the pillow, trying to hide from his intent stare "Just go away Rhett" her voice was muffled by the pillow "It is what you do best."

Rhett knew she was crying, and quite honestly didn't know what to do. Instead of saying anything he quietly retreated from her room.

Rhett left the Peachtree house that afternoon in search of a stiff drink and some time to think. 

Evening found him returning to their home, if you could call that monstrosity a home. But then he thought "She had made some dramatic changes to improve the home" he smiled at that "Scarlett trying to make a home welcoming" shaking his head he entered the home prepared to do battle again with his beloved wife. Once in the house he caught the scent of dinner. He entered the dinning room to a scene he wasn't prepared for. Scarlett eating dinner with her children and having a genuine conversation with them. Rhett stood in the door watching the scene play out, that look was back in her eyes, that look of love as she looked at each of the children and seemed to take ever thing they said with honest interest. Rhett cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention "May I join you for dinner" he said with a slight smirk on his face. He watched the emotions play across her face. Surprise, anger and possibly love passed across her green eyes, then a mask carefully was put back in place as she answered "Why of course Rhett" she rang for the servant to bring his dinner.

Rhett sat down opposite of Scarlett and watched her. Watched her as she basically ignored his presence and continued talking with Wade about school. For the next hour light conversation filled the room, until the children were excused, leaving Rhett and Scarlett alone. 

Rhett was about to speak, when Scarlett began "Rhett were you serious?" she questioned as she tried to hold her emotions at bay "about the divorce I mean."

Rhett took her in, her mask was breaking, he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes making them sparkle "It was an idea" he began "I would be giving you your freedom to chase your life long love" he hadn't meant to be so mean, but he was still hurting and he wanted to make sure she was too.

Scarlett let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Fear had been what she was feeling as she asked the question, but now it was replace by anger. Anger at Rhett, herself and at the whole mess that was her life "I told you that I never really loved him" she spit as she began to rise from her chair "But no the high and mighty Rhett Butler won't give me a chance to prove that" she walked toward him and paused next to him "I know that I have acted like a spoiled child, but it is you that is acting like that now. You want to throw our marriage away" she paused as she tried to regain her falling composure "I realize there is probably little I can do to stop you from getting your precious divorce, but I refuse to suffer anymore than I already have" not giving him a chance to say anything she walked away. She paused as she got to the door, not turning to him she added "Since you think I have been running around with Ashley, why don't you just go and see for yourself Mr. Butler, I haven't set foot in the mill since before Melly passed" she walked out of the room as tears began to fall "I have lost him forever" she thought to herself "But I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry again" she gathered her skirts and practically ran up the stairs to her room. Locking the door she went to her bed and collapsed "I have lost him forever" the only thought running through her head as she again allowed the tears to come "Will I forever suffer from the losses in my life" she thought suddenly as more tears racked her body "Damn it" she screamed not caring who heard.

Down stairs Rhett heard her slam the bedroom door and the click of the lock, a few moments later he heard her scream out. He really was not too impressed with himself at that moment. He had been the cad that she had accused him of being all these years. He was well aware of his own selfishness, but never considered the consequences of it. Resolving to see if she truly had stayed away from Ashley, he rose from the chair and again left the house, this time he took his horse and rode to the mill. He was going to find out from the cause of his marital problems himself, if Scarlett was speaking the truth. Deep inside he knew she was, but to accept it meant that he had judged her wrong and would have to admit it.

The ride to the mill took went more quickly than Rhett had anticipated. He dismounted his horse and quickly entered the mill. The first sign that Scarlett had not been there was the disorganized manner in which the office was found. She would never had allowed this. There sitting at his desk was the man that had held Scarlett's heart for so many years. Ashley turned to see Rhett Butler standing in the doorway, staring at him with a dark gaze.

Ashley stood and offered his hand "Mr. Butler" he began "it is good to see you."

Rhett did not take the offered hand, he instead walked past Mr. Wilkes to Scarlett's desk across the room. He took note of the dust build up "Has Scarlett not been in to keep an eye on things?" he asked in a cool manner, not taking the time to turn to Ashley.

Ashley sighed as he stared at Rhett before he answered "No Mr. Butler I can't say that your wife has stepped foot in this office since before my darling Melanie fell ill. She has had the books sent to her house and is managing her end from home." He shook his head in disgust at Rhett Butler. The man before him had destroyed his lovely Scarlett in more ways than one, she wouldn't even speak to him unless it was totally unavoidable "Truth be told Mr. Butler I do believe she is going out of her way to avoid this place" he paused before he said the next words, the words that made Rhett Butler visibly jump "and me."

Rhett stared at the desk as he listened to Ashley's words, letting them slowly sink in "Well then Mr. Wilkes it wouldn't bother you then, I mean since she has lost interest in this pass time, if we sold our half?" The question would answer more than one thing to Rhett, one that Ashley was willing to go it alone without being coddled by Scarlett and two that Ashley would relinquish any hold he had on Scarlett. 

Ashley now stared at the floor. He knew the meaning of the question. He knew that Rhett must know now for sure his feelings toward Scarlett, how he had used her love for him over the years as sort of a security to fall back on. He also knew that he had to make a decision, since Scarlett had refused to see him, there was little hope that she still carried a torch for him and he had to let her go completely, just as he had with Melanie when he laid her to rest. His voice was clear as he answered Rhett's question "Yes Mr. Butler perhaps that is the best thing to do, isn't it?" he answered.

Rhett felt hope build in his heart for the first time in a long time at Ashley's words, he also began to believe Scarlett for the first time. He turned to face Ashley and took in for the first time how fallen the man looked, he was a shell of the man he had first met at Twelve Oaks so many years ago "Well then it is settled, I will have my lawyer draw up the necessary paperwork and sent to you" he turned and walked out without another word, leaving Ashley at a loss for words at the situation that had just occurred.


	4. Chapter Four

After a couple quick stops, Rhett returned home. After entering the house, he mustered up his courage to face Scarlett. He climbed the stairs two at a time finally reaching his destination, her closed door. He had caused the closing this time and had to find a way back into her heart. He knocked softly on the door "Scarlett" he said in a soft voice. No response. He knocked a little louder "Scarlett, please I need to talk to you" he said in a little louder voice "Please" he finished. Still no response from the other side. A chill ran down his back as fear that something had happened while he was gone. He grabbed the handle to find the door still locked from the inside "Scarlett" he called louder "Scarlett open this door" he pushed against the door. Still no response, he had thought for sure she would of said something just to keep the servants from knowing anything. He dropped the roses he had bought for her, stepped back and kicked in the door. Quickly entering he found her lying on the bed in the dim light of a single candle. As he approached her he saw the blood "SCARLETT NO" he yelled as he ran to her side and picked her up to his arms. He looked down and saw she had slit her wrists. He had caused this, she was dieing because of him. She felt so cold, limp and small in his arms. Her face so pale against her raven hair "Scarlett" he whispered "Don't leave me" he begged. "HELP" he screamed.

A servant ran for the doctor, the children were taken to Pittypat's and Rhett stayed holding her, watching her shallow breaths, praying to anyone who would listen.

Scarlett lay near death for two days, before she woke up. Dr. Meade said that he had been worried about her lately, she had seemed do depressed of late. She had lost a lot of blood and had Rhett not broken in the door when he did she would have surely died that night.

Rhett had found a letter, stained with her tears. She had apologized for every wrong she had ever done to him, but could see no way to go on. She had tried to be strong, but when she came face to face with him and saw no feelings in his eyes she gave up. 

Rhett was by her side when she awoke. Long lashed batted a couple times before her pale green eyes finally showed themselves. She looked at him, ragged and tired "Rhett" she questioned in a weak voice.

He pressed his fingers gently to her mouth "Hush Scarlett" he began "you need your rest."

A thousand questions ran through her mind "What happened? Why was Rhett here? Why wasn't she with her Mother and Pa and precious Bonnie?" She began to cry "Oh God I am so sorry I was so weak" she cried to herself suddenly ashamed of taking the cowards way out of life. She would of left Wade and Ella with no one. She wanted to hide from Rhett and the rest of the world, she had yet again proved herself a coward.

Rhett caught her face as she tried to turn away "Scarlett, darling it is alright" he said in a comforting voice "I am here and I am not going anywhere" he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips "Promise me you won't do anything like this again" he asked.

Scarlett managed to nod that she wouldn't. Rhett smiled slightly at her "I am going to take you and the children away from this place for awhile. I think it would be best to get away from all painful memories held here." As he looked down on her he noticed again how frail and childlike she appeared. He had never seen her so vulnerable and scared "Scarlett I am not leaving you" he said again "I came back here to maybe try but I guess I let my stubbornness get in the way again" he paused as he took her small hand in his "I'm sorry."

Scarlett didn't know what to say. She was so tired of everything, the fighting the struggling, but he wanted to try again "Oh Rhett" she whispered "Please do that" she begged "Take me and the children away from here" more tears slipped down her face as she squeezed his hand.

"Rest now my pet" he said in a soft voice. He watched her close her eyes and waited until sleep claimed her. Feeling more confident that she was out of the woods he left her with her maid and went in search of a bath and fresh clothing.

The next few weeks passed quickly in the Butler home. Rhett signed the papers selling Scarlett's half of the Mill to Ashley. He hired a full time manager to watch the store for her. Took the children to school and generally ran the household while Scarlett gained her strength. He still couldn't bring himself to ask her about the attempt on her life. He didn't know what to say to her. He had brought this on, by being so cruel to her. He knew she was not a saint, but he also knew that she loved him now. If only he hadn't closed his heart to her so long ago. But then there was nothing he could do about the past, he had to look to the future and what it would hold for them. He had just finished arranging passage for all of them to England. They would stop first and visit his Mother in Charleston and then voyage to England for an indefinite stay. He had not brought up the subject of selling the Atlanta house, he would wait until they were in England to broach the subject.

Upon returning home he found Scarlett on the veranda sipping tea. She sat back in her chair enjoying the light breeze of the spring. She looked up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled at him. The irony of the situation did not escape him, this is how he found her recovering from the miscarriage the day Bonnie fell, but she did not greet him with a smile that day "Well Mrs. Butler I see you are looking better today" he commented as he took a seat next to her and pulled out a cigar, lighting it "What have you been up to today?" he asked.

Scarlett sighed slightly as she set her tea cup down "Nothing much" she commented "Not that you or Mammy will let me out of your sight for five minutes" she frowned slightly "I have learned the error of my ways and promise to never do anything like that again" she finished as she again picked up her cup taking a small sip.

Rhett smiled at her. Her strength and stubbornness were coming back a little more and more each day. She had a softness about her now, she reminded him of what she was like before the war, before all the tragedy in her life "Well you needn't worry about being stuck here much longer" he began as he noted her eyes light up "I plan on taking you away from here for awhile" he finished as he puffed thoughtfully on his cigar "Would you like that my pet?" he asked with a smile, already knowing the truth.

"Oh Rhett" she said with a gasp "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well I thought we would visit my Mother for a while" he laughed as he saw her smile fade at the mention of Charleston "But after that I thought you would like to take the children to England for a stay." He loved the look of excitement that lit her eyes. 

"Oh Rhett that will be wonderful" she exclaimed "But I do hope the children will like the idea of the trip as well" she sat back with her tea in hand and let her mind wonder to the shopping she could do there and the frocks she could buy for herself and Ella. As she set her now empty cup back on the table she saw how Rhett stared at the bandages on her wrists, her smile fell "I am sorry Rhett" she said in a whisper "I don't know what I was thinking, I was a coward for trying to take my life" she finished.

"My dear we need not talk about that now" he began as he took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet "We will talk of that another day" he led her into the house "Right now I would like to show you exactly how much I love you" he said as he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He carried her to his room, purposely avoiding her room as she had since she woke up.

As he laid her down on the bed her voice stopped him "Rhett I love you" and then she pulled him to her and kissed him with all her heart.


End file.
